clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Issue 3
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Issue 3 is the three issue in the Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies comic series published by IDW Comics. Summary Starlight and Trixie ie is seen standing in front of the Fountain of Dreams. The Star Rod glows and shoots a bright light up in the sky that soon spreads. The camera scrolls down to reveal Starlight and Trixie standing alongside, Skylanders, who were all watching the two trying to take each other down from far below. A jester named Marx appears bouncing on a multicolored beach ball. He asks Starlight and Trixie to ask the giant comet Galactic Nova for help in order to stop the fight, but to do so, Starlight and Trixie has to gather the star power from the different planets near Earth. Starlight and Trixie, back at the Fountain of Dreams, jumps on a rocket that the Fountain made for him, and soars into outer space with Marx wishing him good luck. After gathering the power stars from the seven planets, Starlight and Trixie summons Nova and makes his wish. Before he can do this however, Marx knocks Starlight and Trixie off screen and makes his own selfish wish: world domination on Earth. When this happens, he transforms into a fearsome monster resembling a bat. He reveals that he tricked the Earth of Spyro into creature each other, and that he managed to get Starlight and Trixie into doing his dirty work for him, and this was all part of his master plan to conquer Earth. Nova is obliged to grant Marx's wish, unfortunately forcing Starlight and Trixie to destroy him. Nova begins looming towards Earth, leaving Starlight and Trixie alone in space. Fortunately, the power Starlight and Trixie had gathered comes together and creates a Starship for him to chase after Nova with. Nova is suddenly stopped by the Skylanders, giving Starlight and Trixie the chance to enter him. Upon Starlight and Trixie destroying his core, Nova is wounded, infuriating Marx, who then attempts to attack Starlight and Trixie himself. Starlight and Trixie then lands on what appears to be the moon from his battle with nightmare, and fights Marx. Starlight and Trixie wins in the battle, sending Marx flying away and into Nova, seemingly destroying them both in the process during a massive explosion engulfed in a bright white light. Starlight and Trixie flies back to Earth via a rocket, ending their feud. In Other Languages The meaning of the name of Milky Way Wishes varies significantly throughout other languages. Its Japanese name is 銀河にねがいを (Ginga ni negai o), which means Wish Upon a Galaxy. Its German name is Trubel im All, meaning Hustle in Outer Space. Its Spanish name, Deseos de la Vía Láctea, means Wishes of the Milky Way. Its French name, Conflit Astral, also has a distinct translation, meaning Astral Conflict. Its Italian name is Auguri dalla Via Lattea, meaning Greetings from the Milky Way. Finally, its Chinese name, 向银河许愿 (Xiàng yínhé xǔyuàn), is similar to the Japanese and Spanish names, meaning Wishing on the Milky Way. References